Os opostos se atraem?
by Alexia C. Candy
Summary: Será que uma linda amizade consegue manter-se nesse estado por muito tempo? Ou será que o tempo sempre se encarrega de mudá-la? Syaoran e Sakura eram complementares em sua amizade... Será que também no amor?


Olá! Ainda não sei mexer muito bem aqui, já que essa é a primeira fic que posto no Fanfiction. Não sei nada desse papo de N/A, UA, e não sei o quê A. Só sei que tenho que aprender isso rápido! XD

Espero que gostem de verdadee!!

Um beijo!

Me expliquem se quiserem pelos comments! Serei muito grata!!

A campainha não parava de tocar. "Mas que momento inoportuno!" Pensou ele. Levantou-se da cama, apartando sua companheira para o lado, e dirigiu-se, rogando pragas, até a porta, enquanto colocava de mau jeito a blusa, e abotoava os últimos botões. Finalmente, ao abrir, se deparou com quem menos esperava ver. Arregalou os olhos de tal forma que quase pode senti-los saltando das órbitas. O que ela fazia ali? E logo NESSE momento. Os pensamentos se dissolveram quando essa pessoa puxou duas malas para dentro do apartamento, deixando outras três para trás e abriu um largo sorriso:

- Não mereço nem um "oi, quanto tempo!"? – perguntou risonha, ao tempo que se jogava na poltrona, com sua enorme mala na sua frente. – Mas que terra calorenta, Deus!

- Er... Oi, quanto tempo... – Disse vermelho. Que situação! No quarto ao lado havia deixado em pause o que gostaria, como seu 'amigo' neste momento mostrava claramente, de acabar e bem em frente a ele, havia a última pessoa que esperava ver nesse momento. – Pra quê essas malas? – perguntou, ao tempo que botava um livro, que estava em cima da mesa ao seu lado, na frente das 'evidencias'. Felizmente, a pessoa a sua frente não notara nada, pois falou ainda risonha:

- Mas não é que você esqueceu mesmo! – Exclamou enquanto se levantava, e ajeitava a saia, que havia saído um pouco do lugar e voltava a se sentar, ainda com um riso no rosto. E neste momento saiu uma mulher, com os cabelos pintados de loiros, e apenas com um lingerie finíssima, que nem se deu conta da presença da nova pessoa, quando perguntou:

- Por que você demora tanto, amor? – disse a oxigenada fazendo biquinho. – Quero ver como você se sai...

- Syaoran Li! O que significa isso? – Perguntou a pessoa, que até o momento só observava as nádegas celulitosas a sua frente com a boca aberta, levantando-se rapidamente. A moça, que agora percebia a presença da outra mulher, o olhou sem entender muito bem. – E os nossos filhos? E a vida que construímos juntos? – botou os braços na cintura, com gesto indignado.

- Filhos? Vida juntos? Você me disse no bar que era solteiro! – A loira oxigenada o olhou mais assustada do que indignada, enquanto voltava um pouco para ver o quanto a outra moça parecia jovem para ter mais de um filho.

- Eu posso explicar! – Disse ele com desespero forçado, enquanto olhava para a moça de lingerie.

- Canalha! – A moça de trás disse em tom bravo. – Confiei em você quando veio morar aqui, tão longe, pensando que você só ia se dedicar aos estudos! Não devia ter deixado você tocar esta diminuta coisa que você chama de pênis em mim! Não seria tão difícil me desvincular de você. – Forçou uma cara de choro.

- Diminuta? – Perguntou a loira olhando para a mulher.

- Diminuta! – Proclamou a moça. A mulher saiu um segundo da sala e voltou com as roupas na mão, já vestindo a blusa. Olhou no relógio com gesto treinado.

- Nossa! Já é tarde! Preciso ir! – Foi até a porta, com a saia já posta. O dono da confusão olhava tudo com os olhos muito abertos, e a moça saiu como se o chão daquele lugar pegasse fogo. Quando a porta bateu e ouviu-se o som da porta do elevador lá fora se fechar com mais pressa que o habitual, duas pessoas não agüentaram mais as ganas e explodiram num gargalhar alto o suficiente para que pelo menos a dois andares acima se ouvisse.

- Desculpa! – Disse a moça com a cara vermelha de tanto rir. – Mas quando vi aquela coisa cheia de celulite na minha frente, não pude agüentar! Você não merece aquilo!

- Ai! Que bom! Estava tão escuro no quarto que não percebi! – Pronunciou o rapaz, vermelho, não só pelo riso, mas pela vergonha. – Obrigada, Sakura! Mas de onde você tirou que meu pinto é pequeno? – Os dois voltaram a rir.

- Eu já cansei de tomar banho com você! – Disse ela rindo.

- Aos três anos não vale! – Riram por um bom tempo até que ela falou.

- Eu sei, eu menti! – Riram de novo. – Ele tem um tamanho delicioso, deve agradecer a parte ocidental de sua família. – Syaoran deixou imediatamente de rir e deu lugar subitamente a um rosto totalmente vermelho, que às vezes oscilava ao roxo e às vezes ao verde.

- Como assim...? – Perguntou ele com voz travada, com a palavra 'delicioso' ainda ecoando em sua mente, temendo a resposta.

- Qual é! Uma garota virgem precisa conhecer o que vai enfrentar! E quem melhor que o seu melhor amigo para mostrar? Sabia que você não iria deixar, então tive que espiar! – Disse ela com a maior naturalidade do mundo enquanto abria a mala, que agora deixara deitada. – Mas se você não quisesse que eu visse, não tiraria a chave da fechadura depois de trancar!

- Sa-Saku... Ra... – disse sem voz. – Quan... Quantas ve-vezes...?

- Ah! Não sei! Foram tantas... – Ela disse levantando-se pensativa. – Mas aquela vizinha surtia um efeito em você hein! – Disse rindo. O queixo do rapaz foi ao chão e já tremia todo, só de imaginar. – Vai dizer que nunca teve curiosidade de me ver nuazinha? – Perguntou divertida, enquanto ameaçava tirar a camisa com mangas.

- Sakura! – Indignou-se. – Não brinque com isso! – Ainda conservava os tons oscilantes em seu rosto.

- Quem disse que eu estou brincando? – Falou intrigada, e dessa vez tirou a camisa, deixando-se ver seu sutiã rendado que segurava seus fartos seios. Syaoran abriu mais a boca (Se possível) e já ia exclamar, quando Sakura finalmente pos uma regata. – Gente! Que Calor! Porque você não me disse que a Califórnia era tão quente nessa época do ano?

- Por que eu não sabia que você viria nessa época do ano! – Sentou-se no sofá, recuperando-se das revelações.

- Sabia sim! – Botou as mãos na cintura, indignada. – Fiquei decepcionada quando cheguei ao aeroporto e não te vi! Graças a Deus que conheço essa sua cabeça e pedi seu endereço à tia Yelan! – Se deu conta de algo. – Syaoran! Pode pegar as outras malas lá fora?

- Ah, sim! – Abriu a porta e deu de cara com três enormes malas. Virou-se e viu mais duas, do mesmo tamanho, ou maiores, junto com Sakura. – Sakura... Uma curiosidade: Por que tantas malas? – Perguntou ingenuamente.

- Por quê? – Repetiu e logo trouxe a mão à cabeça. – Vejo que é de família! Tia Yelan não falou? – Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Eu pedi transferência pra cá! Vou começar o próximo período agora em setembro junto com você! – Disse animada.

- Sério? – Disse ele sorridente e foi de encontro a ela, a levantando do chão, num abraço. Separou-se para encará-la, ainda feliz. – E onde você vai morar? – Os dois continuavam alegres e sorridentes.

- Aqui! – Disse sorrindo ainda mais, mas Syaoran congelou o rosto, e o sorriso foi se desfazendo aos poucos. – Ai! Mais um detalhe que a tia devia ter te contado! – Sakura mexeu a cabeça desaprovando a atitude da tia.

- Mas... Eu só tenho mais um quarto... – Sakura não o deixou terminar.

- Então!

- Mas ele não tem cama! – Sobresaltou-se.

- Nós compramos! – Sorriu despreocupada. – Tenho dinheiro sobrando pra isso, e você sabe!

- Mas é domingo! E são dez da noite! – Novamente indignou-se.

- O que há de mal em dormirmos juntos só hoje? - Foi até o quarto e viu a cama, um pouco bagunçada pela cena que interrompera. – É de casal! Dá direitinho para nós dois! – Disse deixando-se cair descontraída sobre ela. Ele parou no umbral da porta e observou-a, sem deixar de conter um meio sorriso. Essa sua amiga nunca mudava. Era sempre essa criança eterna. – Imagina só a gente aqui, agarrados gritando: Vai, vai! – Rolou na cama, dando ênfase à cena que criara. O rapaz voltou a colorir-se; Ela não era tão criança assim.

- Sakura! – Disse em tom censurado.

- Ai! Você só pensa besteira! – Riu satisfeita. – Dizem que as partidas de futebol aqui são muito boas! Nós podemos torcer juntos! – Sorriu divertida.

- Quero ver você inventar uma desculpa para a parte de "agarrados"... – Ele riu se aproximando à cama.

- Quem disse que eu preciso de desculpas? – Riu e puxou-o, fazendo-o cair ao seu lado e os dois riram abraçados. – Você sabe que eu adoro te agarrar!

- Tá, tá! Você me convenceu! – disse, amenizando o riso e botando um sorrisinho fraterno no lugar. – Eu vou adorar te ter como companheira de cama! – deu um beijinho em sua testa e logo depois riu e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas, provocando uma guerra de cócegas, que não pararam tão cedo.

Syaoran Li e Sakura Kinomoto sempre foram como Ying e Yang; Totalmente opostos. Tudo o que um não tinha, o outro tinha: Syaoran era totalmente tímido, já Sakura sempre fora descontraída (até demais). Sakura era ruim em matemática, já Syaoran era um crânio. Syaoran tinha dificuldade para fazer amigos, apesar de sua aparência facilitar com as garotas, já Sakura conversava com estranhos no metrô, no ônibus, na padaria: Bastava estar perto, e ela começava a falar. Talvez isso desse motivos suficientes para que eles fossem os mais avessos um ao outro, mas o destino quis que nada parasse essa amizade. Nunca brigavam (o único que Syaoran fazia era censurá-la) e quando o faziam logo Sakura a parava com uma piada, e já estavam gargalhando.

Suas famílias sempre foram amigas e sócias nos negócios: Seus pais fundaram juntos a multinacional 'Li & Kinomoto'. Por isso não precisaram se conhecer: Eles já nasceram se conhecendo, e isso foi algo que acarretou para a formação dessa linda amizade, inquebrável.

As diferenças eram tão gritantes que todos se chocavam com o quanto eles eram unidos. Mas eles sempre haviam aprendido a se ajudarem mutuamente: Syaoran ajudava Sakura com matemática, e Sakura o ajudava com os amigos e garotas, e assim formaram esse laço, que sem perceberem, os tornavam dependentes um do outro.

Syaoran saíra do Japão, e pedira transferência do curso de administração, o qual já estava no primeiro período junto com Sakura, para a melhor faculdade da Califórnia, para mais tarde assumir o cargo de presidente da empresa, junto com Sakura. Logo percebera que havia coisas que necessitava de Sakura, sem nem mesmo se dar conta, que ia do simples fato de ter dificuldade de perguntar algo para o professor, ou pedir anotações dos colegas a não rir constantemente, já que ela era a única pessoa que lhe causava risos. Fora a dificuldade de se relacionar com as pessoas, como já citado. Nada podia ser melhor do que tê-la de novo com ele, agora, vinte e quatro horas do dia. Nem precisava de privacidade. Somente bastava ela. Só ela.


End file.
